Cuong Misbehaves at Pho Chinh (Thevideotour1's version)
Cuong Misbehaves at Pho Chinh is the 33rd episode in the seventh season of The Wacky Days. It originally aired on October 19, 1994. Plot Cast *Cuong (Bryan Nguyen) *Kim (Tram-Anh Tran) *Phuoc (Dustin Nguyen) *Thao (Anh Duong) *Waiter at Pho Chinh (Jonathan Ke Quan) *Pho Chinh Employee (Tung Thanh Tran) Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wdrum Metal CRT058104 (Heard once when Cuong throws his lunch at Thao's face) Trivia *Cuong got grounded for 5 days. Quotes Quote 1: *Phuoc: Kim and Cuong. We're going to Pho Chinh for lunch today. *Cuong: No. I don't wanna go to Pho Chinh. I wanna go to KFC and get popcorn chicken. *Thao: Cuong! Stop acting like a spoiled brat! You're going to Pho Chinh and that's final! Now shut the fuck up and get in the car right damn now! Quote 2: *(wipes to Cuong and his family at Pho Chinh) *Cuong: Jeez. When's the waiter gonna come? I am so fucking hungry. *Thao: Cuong, the waiter is going to come. Just shut the hell up. *(the waiter comes) *Waiter at Pho Chinh: Chào buổi trưa. Các bạn muốn ăn gì? (which means "Good afternoon. What would you guys like to eat?") *Phuoc: Tôi muốn có phở đặc biệt. (which means "I would like to have a special combination noodle soup.") *Thao: Tôi muốn có cháo cá. (which means "I would like to have fish rice porridge.") *Kim: I'll have rice with pork chops. *Cuong: And I'll have popcorn chicken. *Waiter at Pho Chinh: I'm sorry, but we don't serve popcorn chicken. *Thao: Cuong, don't say that. Ừm, anh ấy sẽ ăn phở bò viên. (which means "He'll have beef noodle soup with meatballs.") *Cuong: No! *Waiter at Pho Chinh: Sắp tới ngay. (which means "Coming right up.") *(wipes to the waiter at Pho Chinh bringing food to the table) *Waiter at Pho Chinh: Đây là phở đặc biệt. Đây là có cháo cá. Đây là cơm tấm sườn nướng. Và đây là món phở bò với thịt viên. Thưởng thức. (which means "Here's your special combination noodle soup. Here's your fish rice porridge. Here's your rice with pork chops. And here's your beef noodle soup with meatballs. Enjoy.") *Phuoc: All right. Let's dig in. *(Phuoc, Thao and Kim are eating their lunches while Cuong refuses to eat his lunch) *Bryan: Ew. The meatballs and noodles are disgusting. I don't think I can taste those. *Pho Chinh Employee: Xin chào. Có bất cứ điều gì khác tôi có thể nhận được cho bạn? (which means "Hello. Is there anything else I can get for you?") *Cuong: Can you go to KFC and get me some popcorn chicken? *Thao: Cuong, just eat your damn noodle soup. *Cuong: No! (throws his lunch at Thao's face) *Thao: (screams) AAAH!! *Phuoc: Bạn ổn chứ? (which means "Are you all right?") *Thao: Tất nhiên tôi không ổn. Chỉ cần lấy thức ăn ra khỏi mặt tôi. (which means "Of cource I'm not all right. Just get the food off my damn face.") *(Phuoc gets the food off Thao's face) *Thao: Kinh quá! Tôi đã ăn súp trên áo! (which means "Yuck! I've got soup all over my shirt!") *Kim: Oh, no. *Thao: CUONG, HOW DARE YOU THROW YOUR LUNCH AT MY FACE!! *Phuoc: THAT'S IT!! WE'RE GOING HOME!! Quote 3: *(when Cuong and his family got home) *Phuoc: CUONG, HOW DARE YOU THROW YOUR LUNCH AT YOUR MOM'S FACE!! *Thao: LOOK AT MY SHIRT!! IT'S DIRTY!! THAT'S IT, CUONG!! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 5 DAYS!! GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!! *(Cuong goes to his room, crying) *Kim: Mom, you need a change of clothes. *Thao: I'm doing right now. (goes to her room to get a change of clothes)